It is none of your business
by awesome4life4ever
Summary: ""Who you texting with that big of a smile on your face?" Deeks asks once I reach my desk, causing me to jump, I didn't even realize I was smiling."None of your business," I replied as I felt a blush creep onto my face."Oh my God, are you texting the reason you were late?" Deeks asked."What?" I questioned, not understanding what he meant." Kensi and Talia pairing. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** so this is happened, I ship them and maybe others do to. I made up the case, and there won't be many details if there are any at all. Written in Kensi's POV.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the idea for this story. If I did own the rights, Kenzi and Deeks would not be together…

* * *

I was woken by two different phones ringing before the sun even came up on Monday morning. I reach over to my bedside stand and grab my phone to answer it without looking at who was calling. Before I accepted the call I shook my bedmate.

"Babe," I said, "Your phone is going off too."

"Thanks," she said as she reached for her phone then answered, "Talia Del Campo."

By the time I finished waking her my phone stopped ringing, but not even five seconds later it started to ring again, so I picked it up, climbed out of bed, and walked out of the room, "Kensi Blye."

"We have a case, you need to get here ASAP," came the panicking voice of Eric Beale.

"I'll be there shortly," I said as I hung up the phone. I walked back into the bedroom and saw that my fiancé was getting ready, so I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, "Work," I asked as I kissed her shoulder.

"Yep, you?" she asked turning in my arms and pecking my lips.

I nodded before replying with, "Apparently it is really important."

"Always is," she said as I released her and we both started to get ready, "Who knows," she started, "Maybe we are on the same case."

"That would be great," I agreed, "But I don't know if I could handle Deeks drooling all over you the entire time." Oh, I forgot to mention, no one knows that we are together, it just works better for us without everyone knowing about us. We also wore our rings on chains around our necks, figuring they are safer that way.

"I wouldn't even notice," she said with a smirk, "I would be _way_ too busy checking out this hot brunette."

"I'm sure she would be checking you out too," I joked back.

We continued on with our light banter while we got ready and before we knew it we were getting in our separate cars driving to our different places of work.

* * *

Not too long later, I was walking into ops and everyone was staring at me. "You're late," Hetty stated.

"Sorry," I mumbled before the wonder twins, Eric and Nell, went on to explain that there was a marine that was found dead with a lot of different drugs on their person, but their lab results showed that there weren't any drugs in their system. They also explained that we were going to work with the DEA to try and figure out where the drugs came from and if the marine was murdered by the drug runners.

Shortly before they finished talking, my phone beeped signaling that I had a text, causing everyone to look at me, "Sorry," I muttered as they continued.

About ten minutes later Hetty told us to grab our gear and head to the murder site. As I was walking out I checked the text that I received.

 **My Love 3:** _same case! Can't w8 2 c ur gorgeous face ;) love you_

I quickly sent a reply, **Hotness 3:** _so excited, on way now! Love you 3_

"Who you texting with that big of a smile on your face?" Deeks asks once I reach my desk, causing me to jump, I didn't even realize I was smiling.

"None of your business," I replied as I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Oh my God, are you texting the reason you were late?" Deeks asked.

"What?" I questioned, not understanding what he meant.

"Deeks thinks that you had company last night, and that is why you were late," Sam fills me in as I gather my stuff and we make our way to the vehicles.

"Whatever," I say with a scoff, "Even if I did have someone over, which I'm not saying I did," I added as I saw his face light up, "It would be none of your business."

"She totally had someone over last night," Deeks said into the coms as we drove to where the body was.

* * *

After ten minutes of torture with my team mates grilling me, and me not talking, we finally arrived to where we were supposed to be.

As soon as we stepped out of the car, my eyes met Talia's, unfortunately Marty saw her too. "Hey Kens, look! It's your BFF, maybe I could get her to come home with me after the case," he said to me.

"What the hell, Deeks, why would you want to take her home?" I questioned, acting like I couldn't stand her.

"Are you kidding? She looks like a goddess! I really don't see why you two can't get along."

"Really," I said as we started walking towards her, "She's a bitch, and I don't know how _you_ don't see that."

"Whatever," he said right before we reached her, "Talia," he said, "long time, no see."

"Hey, Marty," she said in a happy tone, "Agent Blye," she said in a disinterested tone.

"Del Campo," I said, equally as dry.

"So what do we have?" Callen asks as he and Sam reach us.

Talia goes on to explain everything and by the end of her explanation, we find out that there is a way to tell where the drugs came from, and that there was a man admitted into the hospital that was almost killed a few weeks ago and his pockets were stuffed with the same drugs. We also found out which drug cartel could be linked to the drugs.

"Okay," Callen started, taking the lead, "Sam and I will go talk with the family of the dead marine, Deeks, you go talk to the family of the guy in the hospital, and Kensi and Talia, go talk to the guy in the hospital and see if there is any connection between any of them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Deeks asked, "I'm kinda worried that they would kill each other," he explained after seeing that G. didn't follow.

"And why would you think that?" Sam questioned.

"Because they hate each other, although I frankly think that they are just jealous that I flirt with the other," Marty said.

"We do not," Talia said.

"We can get along when we have to, and I'm not jealous," I said.

"Neither am I," Talia said as she turned to go to the car, "Are you coming?" she asked.

I hid a smirk as I started walking behind her and replied, "Yep, see you guys later."

"Bye," the boys all said at the same time.

"Don't kill each other," Deeks added.

I turned my coms off as I got into the passenger seat of my fiancé's car. "Buckle up," she said as she started the car.

I put my seat belt on as she did too. Then I grabbed her free hand as she pulled away.

"Hey," she said once we were a few minutes into the drive.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"I love you."

I smiled as I replied, "I love you, too."

"Sorry about your partner," she said almost as an afterthought.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing for him," I said with a chuckle.

She laughed as well before changing the topic, "The hospital is at least half an hour away, depending on traffic, so do you want to talk about the wedding?"

"Sure, baby," I replied, playing with her fingers.

"Okay," she said with a sigh, "Who all should we invite?"

"Well obviously our families, and I kind of want Nell to be my maid of honor," I said trying to think about who al should come.

"Yep, and I know that Nell won't have an issue with any of this," she said, "Should we invite anyone else? I don't really know people outside of work."

"Neither do I, so I think our families should be fine, so seating won't be too hard to arrange, and our dresses and the flowers are already picked out," I told her.

"So when do you want to have the ceremony?" she asked.

"We could both take a few days off of work to take care of everything in a few months, if that works for you."

"Sure thing," she said, "Oh, and before I forget again, we have a doctor's appointment Wednesday."

"Okay, what time?" I asked, knowing that she was talking about the appointment that I've been waiting for for a while now. See, we are trying to have a baby, we already found the perfect donor and we decided that I would be the one to carry our first child. I have a feeling that the last treatment we had worked, because I've been suffering morning sickness and I missed my period this month. All we need to do is have the doctor confirm it for us.

"At 12:30," she replied.

"Okay, I will just call in sick that day."

"I will, too," she said, I knew that she just wanted to be there with me.

"Sounds good," I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

* * *

By the end of the day, we figured out who was involved and all we have to do now is wait for the arrest warrant to come in. By some point tomorrow, the responsible party will be in a jail cell and the case will be closed, but for now we are all out for drinks.

Talia came with my team, Callen, Sam, Deeks, Nell, Eric, and myself. Deeks was sitting between my girl and me, and no one (except Talia) seemed to notice that I was only drinking water.

"So Deeks," Sam started, when he saw that he had his attention he continued, "Did you ever figure out who Kensi was with last night?"

I groaned as all eyes turned to me, "No," Deeks muttered before looking at me pointedly.

"I never said that I was with anyone last night," I said standing up, "I have to pee."

"Fine," Deeks sighed out, "Be that way, I'll figure out who it was."

"I need to as well," I heard Talia and Nell murmur at the same time.

I started walking towards the restroom and I could tell that the other girls were behind me.

Once we were in the bathroom, I made sure the door was closed before turning to Nell, "Can I trust you with something?" I asked her.

"Um, I don't see why not," she said sounding a little scared and surprised by my outburst.

"So I was with someone last night," I said as Talia stood off to the side looking a little out of place.

"Oh?" Nell said.

"I'm actually with them every night because I'm engaged to them."

"Why didn't I know? Do I know who they are?" she rushed out.

"Actually you do," I said as I looked towards my girl, "Its Talia."

"Really?" she questioned looking between us, when all she got were nods in the affirmative she continued, "So why are you trusting me with this now?"

"Well I actually want to ask you something," I said. When she just looked at me I went on, "I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

She looked surprised for a moment before a smile broke out on her face and she wrapped me in a giant hug, "I would be honored to!" she exclaimed.

"Awesome! And can I trust that you won't tell? We don't want everyone to have their noses in our lives," I asked.

"Totally, I understand wanting to keep some secrets," she replied as she let go of me and backed up.

"Great, now I really do have to pee," I said with a chuckle as I made my way to one of the stalls.

"Me too," she said.

"I'll meet you guys out there, I'm gonna get another drink," Talia chimed in.

"Sounds good, love you," I told her.

"Love you, too," she replied before leaving the bathroom.

"I can't believe that you two are together!" Nell exclaimed and I chuckled.

We returned to our friends not much longer and Eric was the first one to speak up, "Why do you look so happy, Nell?"

"No reason," she said quickly.

I realized that Talia wasn't there and Deeks realized it too, "Why isn't Talia with you guys? You didn't kill her did you?"

"She came out before us," I said while taking a sip of my water.

Not too long later the girl in question comes up to us and drags me out of my seat and shoves me onto the stage where people can sing karaoke that I didn't realize was in this bar in the first place.

Before I could opt out of singing, a guy handed me a mic and the song started to play. I recognized the song right away because it is the first song that Talia and I ever danced to together. It was **Good Girls** , by 5 Seconds of Summer.

I immediately started singing the right notes, ignoring the looks from the members of my team.

When the song ended the patrons in the bar erupted in applause, and I made my way back to my friends.

"What was that?" Marty questioned.

"What was what?" I shot back.

"You can sing?!" Deeks, Sam, Eric, and Callen all said at the same time.

"Yeah?" I said, sounding unsure of myself. "Oh look at the time!" I said before any of them could go any farther and looking at my watch, "I gotta go, bye," I said grabbing my stuff and leaving the bar.

"Shit!" I heard Talia say, "She drove me here!"

She quickly grabbed her stuff and followed me out to the car.

We quickly went home, got ready for bed, and went to sleep, exhausted from our day.

* * *

Tuesday was uneventful, we arrested the responsible parties and got caught up on paper work.

Before I knew it, my alarm clock was going off on Wednesday morning. I turned off the alarm and rolled to get out of bed when I felt an arm slide over my waist and pull me into the warmth of my fiancé's body, "We are calling in sick, remember?" she muttered.

"I just have to pee," I told her with a smile, "I figured I should do that and call in sick now."

"You'll come back?" she asked.

"Promise," I said and she released her hold on me. As soon as I sat up in bed I felt a wave of nausea settle over me, "Oh, shit," I said as I jumped out of bed and made my way to the toilet.

I felt Talia holding my hair and rubbing my back as I emptied my stomach. When I finished puking, I muttered a small "Thanks," and sat back.

"Sure thing, are you okay?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"I'm good," I told her, "But I really have to pee," I said standing up and flushing the toilet and running to the bathroom in the hall.

When I finished my business I brushed my teeth then grabbed my phone to call Hetty. I saw that Talia was already on the phone, so I stepped into the hall and dialed the number.

She picked up on the third ring, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Hetty," I said in a sickly tone, "I can't make it in today, I've been vomiting all night."

"Get better, call if you need anything," she said.

"Thanks, Hetty," I told her.

"Sure thing Ms. Blye," she assured me before hanging up.

I walked back into our bedroom and saw that my love was already under the covers again, so I climbed into the bed with her, wrapped my arms around her, and we let the world of sleep take over us for a few more hours.

* * *

When I woke again, we got ready for the day and made our way to the hospital. We got signed in at the reception desk and waited in the lobby for my name to be called.

"Shit," I heard Talia whisper while I was playing a game on my phone.

"What," I asked without looking up.

"Deeks just walked in," she said causing me to jerk my head up. He walked to the reception desk without noticing us.

Just then I noticed the nurse that normally takes us back come out of the back, so I darted to my feet pulling Talia with me and we rushed over.

"Hey," I told her.

"Ms. Blye," she said with a smile, "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes ma'am," we said at the same time. She led us down the back hall just as Deeks turned around, luckily he didn't see us.

She led us into a room and handed me a dressing gown, "Go ahead and change into this and the doctor will be in in a moment."

"Thanks," I said. The nurse left the room and I started to change.

"I guess your team is working a case," Talia said.

"Probably," I said, "Can you please tie me?" I asked holding my hair up.

"Sure," she said moving towards me. She tied the strings on my gown and I folded my clothing up. Then I sat on the bed for the patient and Talia sat on the chair next to the bed and held my hand. We sat and talked about little things until we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

Dr. Robbins **(A/N: Grey's fans where you at?)** entered the room with a giant smile on her face, "Hey, guys!" she said with a large amount of enthusiasm.

"Hey!" we replied happily.

She did a couple of tests then pulled up the ultra sound machine, the liquid was freezing, but I was excited, "So it looks like you guys are pregnant!" she exclaimed, "You are about two months along, so I'm surprised we didn't know sooner."

"We knew, we just wanted you to confirm it for us," I told her.

"Awesome, well would you guys like to see you babies?" she asked.

"Wait, babies, as in multiple?" Talia asked.

"Yep," Dr. Robbins replied, "It looks like you are having twins! Do you want to know the sexes?"

"Please," Talia and I said at the same time.

Dr. Robbins turned the screen so that we could see and pointed to one of the child looking blobs and said, "This right here is his little penis, so it is a boy," then she pointed to the other baby, "And this is a little girl, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Talia asked me.

"I'm just so damn happy!" I exclaimed, "We are gonna be parents!"

She laughed at me and we thank the doctor before she told us that we should have a plan for when I go into labor. She then left the room and I got changed.

By the time we were ready to leave I was not crying anymore. "I love you," Talia said right before she opened the door for me.

"I love you, too," I told her as I made sure that Deeks wasn't around. We exited the building and made our way back to our house.

* * *

When we made it back to our house we worked on picking out which rooms would be for the kids, we have a four bedroom house because we knew that we wanted to have kids when we got drunk and talked about it shortly after we were engaged. We have been together for a total of five years now and we knew that it was time.

In the end we decided that we would keep the master bedroom to ourselves, the bedroom right across the hall from us would be our little boy's, the room to the right of our room would be our little girl's, the room across from that would remain as our guest bedroom, and our basement would be where our kids will play.

After we got that all settled we ordered Chinese food, ate it when it came, then spent the night making sure that we still knew every inch of each other before finally falling over and going to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **Author's 2** **nd** **Note:** what do you think? I'm going to continue this, and I honestly have no clue where I'm going with this. Thanks for reading. See you next time, lovelies! Please leave reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

The next morning Talia and I both had to go into work at normal the normal time. So we followed our morning routine and kissed goodbye before we left in our own cars.

The ride to the office passed quickly and before I knew it I was sitting at my desk doing paper work. Not too long later the boys all came in and set their stuff down before sitting down as well.

"Hey, are you okay? Hetty said you were sick," Deeks mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm good, just had some sort of bug," I told him.

"Are you sure that you are better?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked back.

"You look a little pale," Sam stepped in.

"I'm fine, do you guys wanna go play a game of basketball?" I asked, changing the subject and standing up.

"I'm in," came the reply from all three guys. We made our way to them gym, then to the locker rooms.

Since I'm the only girl that was going to be playing, I have my own locker room to change in, which is a good thing because I ended up puking for the first time today.

About ten minutes later I was leaving the room, and got right into a game of two on two, Sam and Callen against Deeks and me.

The game went on for a while and it was all tied up at 10-10 when Eric came in and whistled, "We got a case."

We all quickly made our way up to ops and on the way there I asked Deeks what they did yesterday and he explained that they closed it easily, but there was a marine that showed up dead, and Deeks had the job of notifying his wife, the nurse at the health clinic, the one that I was at. They determined that he killed himself, so there wasn't much they could do.

When he finished explaining, we were in the ops center and the wonder twins started to explain the case to us. Basically there is a dead marine on the beach and we have to go investigate.

About halfway through their explanation, I get really nauseous, so I quickly excuse myself and make my way to the toilets to vomit again. I heard the door open and close, but I paid it no attention to it since I was still puking.

"Are you okay?" came Nell's voice as I finished and flushed the toilet.

"Just peachy," I said as I made my way to the sinks.

"Are you sure? You ran out really fast, Hetty wanted me to check on you," she said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm good, and I'm gonna be puking for a while, so I better get used to it."

"Why are you going to be sick more? Should I take you to the hospital?"

I chuckled at her, "Nell, I promise that I am fine," I then turned to her, "Being pregnant causes a person to puke every once in a while."

"Oh, okay," she said, then her eyes lit up and she was practically bouncing on her feet, "You're pregnant?" When I nodded she continued, "How far along are you?"

"A couple of months," I told her.

"Do you know what you are having yet?"

"A boy and a girl, its twins!"

"Congratulations!" she said before wrapping me in a big hug.

"Thanks, but we better get back to ops before they send a search party," I said causing her to let go of me and walk to the door.

"Right," she said.

We left the room and made our way back to the team. "Are you okay?" Deeks asked as soon as he saw me.

"Yep," I told him before turning to Hetty, "Can I talk to you for a moment in private?"

"Of course Ms. Blye," she said, leading me to her desk. She sat down and I took the seat across from her.

I let out a sigh and decided that I should just rip it off like a band aid before I really start showing signs. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh?" she asked, sounding not too surprised, "And who is the father? How far a long are you?"

"I'm only a couple months in, but I'd rather not say who the mother is just yet," when she looked up at me I continued, "We have been working for this for a while now and we finally found the perfect sperm donor and it worked!"

"Of course, Ms. Blye," she said.

"And can you please let me tell the rest of the team at my own pace?"

"Take your time," she told me.

"Thank you," I said before standing up and making my way to the car that Deeks was waiting in for me.

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks we solved many cases for work and Talia and I managed to finish planning everything for our wedding as well as deciding color schemes for our kids' bedrooms.

The little boy's room was going to be light green and the girl's room was going to be light purple. We also talked about baby names, but we have yet to decide what their names will be.

I was finally at a point where I couldn't hide the fact that I was pregnant, so I got my team to all gather in ops and I was pacing in front of them.

"What is it, Kens?" Deeks asked, "You seem nervous."

"I'm pregnant," I finally breathed out quickly.

Everyone looked shocked, especially Deeks, "What?" he finally breathed out.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated, "It's been a few months now."

"Who's the father?" Callen asked.

"None of your business," I replied.

"Congratulations!" Nell said to try and get the boys away from guessing who I was with, not that they would.

That seemed to bring everyone from their minds and they all congratulated me. "Thanks," I told them.

"Have you guys picked names yet?" Sam asked.

"Not yet, but we have time still," I told them.

"You could always name the little boy after your dad and the little girl after your best friend," Nell chimed in.

"Wait, a boy and a girl?" Callen asked.

"Yep, I'm having twins," I said with a smile.

"If you are all finished questioning Ms. Blye, we actually have work to do," Hetty said after about 20 minutes of them questioning me.

"Right," we all said and Eric and Nell explained the current case that we received this morning.

* * *

That night Talia and I started painting our baby boy's room the green that we purchased with music playing in the background. "I love this color," Talia stated.

I hummed my agreement before changing the topic, "All we have left to do is pick a date for the wedding."

"Right," she said, "I kinda want to get married before the kids are born."

"Me too," I agreed before thinking and speaking up again, "We have about five months left."

"Yes, so if we get married next month, that should work," she said excitedly.

"I've always wanted to have a June wedding," I told her with a smile.

"Now we just need a day," she said.

"What about the 20th?" I ask.

"Oh my Gosh," she said figuring out why I chose that day, "You are so romantic! That's the day that we met."

I smiled then told her, "Do you have this? I'm going to call everyone and finish the invites."

"Sure thing, baby," she told me.

I called both of our parents and told them, I figured they would spread the word and I finalized the invitations before putting them in the mail box to go where they needed to.

I walked back into the baby's room and we finished painting before going to bed.

* * *

The weeks leading up to the wedding were uneventful for the most part, just typical cases and getting everything needed for our children ready.

Before we knew it I was telling Hetty that Nell and I needed a few days off and we were making our way to the place where Talia and I first met to get married. On the beach in San Diego, California.

The ceremony went by perfectly and we decided that we were going to announce the names of our children, since it was a special day for us.

At the end of the day everyone in attendance was excited to meet Emily Renee and Ethan James Del Campo- Blye.

We had a short honeymoon since we both had to return to work, but we enjoyed our time together before we have a couple of kids to constantly watch over. Our rings would always be on the chains that go around our necks.

* * *

On the first of July when I replied, everyone except for Nell and Hetty were curious about where I was. I should have known that Hetty would figure out that I was off getting married.

"So Kensi," Nell says to change the topic, "Have you decided on baby names?"

"Yep," I said with a smile, placing my hands on my ever growing stomach, "Emily Renee and Ethan James."

"Those are cute," Deeks said, "Where did you come up with them?"

"My partner and I talked it over and decided that we liked the name Emily, then we needed a name to go with it, so we decided on Ethan," I informed them.

"Speaking of partners," Deeks started before Nell cut him off.

"We have a case," she stated.

"I'm starting to think that you know who she is with," Sam said.

"What if I did?" she asked before she starts to explain that we will be working with the DEA on this case.

When they finished explaining everything, Sam and Callen went to talk to the family and Deeks and I made our way to the crime scene.

The ride was filled with mindless chit chat until I made Deeks pull over to the side of the road so that I could get out and vomit. "Are you okay?" he asked as I returned to the car.

"Just peachy," I told him.

"Who says that anymore?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I do," I replied as we pulled up to the crime scene.

"Long time no see," I hear my wife's lovely voice as soon as we step out of the car.

"Hey, Talia," Deeks says stepping between us like always, "How have you been?"

"Just peachy," she replied with a smile.

"That's funny," Deeks said with a chuckle, "Kensi says that too."

"Doesn't everyone?" she asked.

"Sure," he said before we got to work on the case.

It took us about a week to solve the case, but the drugs are al properly disposed of and the bad guys were behind bars.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Let me know what you guys think! Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** sorry it took so long to update, I have a hectic schedule currently.

* * *

I was finally to the point in my pregnancy that the babies will arrive any day. Hetty put me on desk duty about two weeks ago, because I was starting to have trouble getting from one place to another, so being in the field wouldn't have worked.

Talia was working on closing a big case with my team right now, but she was calling to check in on me during her lunch break every day and beating me home in order to make me dinner.

My coworkers still have no idea that I am with Talia, not for their lack of trying though.

Everyone's excited for my children to arrive. Talia and I talked about our game plan until it was perfect. In the end, we decided that if I go into labor while at work, then Nell will drive me to the hospital, Hetty will make sure that the rest of the team doesn't follow, and as soon as I get buckled in the car, I am to call my wife, and she will meet us at the hospital.

Hetty and Nell both agreed to help us out, even if Hetty had no clue who my wife was.

* * *

It was a boring Tuesday in December, the office was quiet since the rest of the team was in the field working a case with the DEA, which meant they were with my wife. I was at my desk working on organizing paperwork that looks like it hasn't been touched in at least a decade, the wonder twins, along with Hetty, were in ops watching over the current investigation.

I was barely making a dent on the work when I suddenly felt this really sharp pain in my nether regions and my water broke, "Shit!" I mumbled. **(A/N: Sorry if any of this is incorrect, I've never had a kid..)** I quickly picked up my cell phone and called Nell, who answered on the second ring.

"Kensi? Are you okay?" she questioned.

"I think I just went into labor," I told her through gritted teeth, since I was still in pain.

"I'll be right down!" she said quickly before hanging up. My contraction finally passed and I just hoped that this would not be too painful.

Not even a minute later Nell was by my side and helping me to the car, "I told Hetty, and she said that she will keep everyone occupied," Nell spoke at a fast pace, and I had trouble keeping up with her.

As soon as we were safely in the car and on the road, I pulled out my phone and dialed Talia's number.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she picked up on the first ring.

"Peachy," I told her, "But you may want to get to the hospital."

"Why?" she sounded worried, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?"

"Slow down baby," I told her with a chuckle. "Everything is fine, our kids just decided that they wanted to meet their amazing mothers."

"Oh my God! I'm on my way, I will be there in like ten minutes!" she rushed out before she hung up.

"She's on her way," I told Nell.

"Sounds good," she said as she raced to the hospital and I had another contraction. We were in a room in the hospital in a total of five minutes.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

"Who was that, and who are the kids?" Deeks questioned as I got off of the phone with Kensi.

"None of your business," I snapped as I walked towards my partner. "I have to go," I told him.

"We are in the middle of a case, what the hell could be more important than this?" he questioned. None of my coworkers knew that I was married to Kensi, but they all knew that I was gay and in a relationship.

"My girl is in the hospital, I kinda need to be there for her, and I'm leaving with or without your approval," I said quickly.

"Whatever, I hope she gets better quickly," he said with a role of his eyes.

"You're in a relationship?" Deeks asked. I didn't even realize that he followed me.

"Doesn't matter, I have to go!" I said quickly.

"But I thought we had something," he said, sounding broken.

"Look," I said with a sigh, knowing that my wife needed me, but she would be mad if she returned to a heartbroken partner. "I've been in a committed relationship for the last five years, and we are really happy together. I'm sorry if I may have led you on, but I don't have any romantic feelings for you."

"It's cool," he brushed it off, "I was just flirting anyways."

"Sorry," I said before I looked at my watch and realized that it has been nine minutes since I got off of the phone with my wife, "Shit," I mumbled as my phone rang.

I quickly made my way to my car, answered the phone, and got in my vehicle, "Hey baby, I'm so sorry! I got held up by Deeks," I told her in one breath.

"Just hurry, baby," Kensi whined, "It hurts!"

I chuckled at her as I quickly made my way to my girl, "I'll be there soon, I love you."

"Love you, too," I heard her rush out before she started to whimper.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

Instead of my wife replying, I heard the clear voice of Nell Jones in my ear, "Sorry about that, she just had another contraction, but I am going to hang up so that you can concentrate on getting here safely."

I didn't have the chance to reply as Nell hung up the phone. I drove as fast as I could and got to the hospital in record time.

* * *

 **Kensi's POV**

I've been sitting in this damn hospital bed in a gown for nearly 15 minutes, with my contractions getting closer and closer, and my wife is just walking into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late," she told me, quickly giving me a peck on the lips.

I was about to reply when I had another contraction and the doctor spoke up, "It's go time."

"Just get these bustards out of me," I mumbled through the pain.

"You don't mean that," Talia said, "I know that you are really excited." She grabbed my hand while Nell went to stand in the hall.

"Don't tell me how to feel!" I snapped.

"I'm gonna need you to push for me," Dr. Robins told me.

The period of time that followed was filled with my screaming and squeezing Talia's hand too tight while I pushed living creatures out of my body.

Before I knew it, the pain was just a dull ache, Talia was sitting on the bed with me, and we were holding the newest additions to our family, Emily Renee and Ethan James Del Campo- Blye.

"They're perfect," I whispered looking down at Emily, who was in my arms, while Talia was holding Ethan.

"Just like their mommies," Nell said as she entered the room with two teddy bears.

"Thank you," Talia said as she and I looked up.

"I called Hetty and let her know that everything went well and I also called both of your parents," Nell informed us.

"Oh, thank God," I breathed out, "I completely forgot."

"I figured," Nell said as she set the objects down, "Can I please hold one of them?"

"Sure thing," Talia said standing up to hand our son to our best friend. "I have to pee anyways." We chuckled at her before she left the room.

"They are too cute," the red head gushed, causing me to smile.

My phone started to ring as my wife came out of the bathroom, "It's Deeks," she told me when she looked to see who it was.

"If I don't answer he will continue to call," I said with a sad tone. She handed me the phone and took Emily, "Hello?" I asked as I answered the phone with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Hetty said that you went into labor, are you okay? Did everything go okay? Are the twins okay? Can we all come to meet them?"

"Slow down," I said, cutting off his rambling, "Everything went perfectly, my little angles are the cutest things ever, and you cannot come meet them right now, our families are on the way, and I don't want too many people here, but maybe you can stop by my house when I get home."

"Oh, okay," he said, sounding sad.

Just then the twins both started to cry and the nurse came in, "Look Deeks, I have to go, but I will talk to you at a later date," I said before hanging up the phone.

"It sounds like they are hungry," the nurse said as Nell handed Ethan to me and left the room, figuring that we could use some family time.

The nurse set to showing me how to get the babies to latch on in order to breast feed and then she left the room so that Talia and I were the only ones in the room with our children.

"I love you," Talia said as I felt my eyes start to droop.

"I love you, too, Mama," I said with a smile.

"You should get some sleep," Talia said as she set Emily in her bassinet and took Ethan out of my arms, "You need to rest after working so hard today, Mommy."

I hummed in agreement before my eyes closed and I was pulled into the world of dreams.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for the long wait, I started school last week, so I haven't had time to do much writing. Hope you enjoyed it, and feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
